


So Into You

by cliolet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Idk man im tired and gotta vomit this out, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Smut, Teasing, Top Clementine, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, bottom Violet, i really hate that word ima stop using it after this omg, public?, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliolet/pseuds/cliolet
Summary: Clemetine's teasing has finally broke Violet





	So Into You

**Author's Note:**

> look ok its way past midnight and i just need to throw up this bc i have a thirst  
> ok  
> lets go
> 
> modern au where they're 18  
> don't like?? don't read!!

Violet stumbled her way into the private bathroom in the school, it being the only one with a lock and furthest away from all classes. Once she got in she locked the door behind her and slid to the ground. She was panting and tried to control her breathing but to no avail, she forced her legs together in an attempt to hold back the urges that had been building ever sense she woke up.

Clementine had decided that she would tease the fuck out of Violet until she broke, Violet had woken up to a flirty dirty text from her and they hadn't stopped. Clem even sent them through class making Violet have to hide her face from everyone and hold back her squirms to not draw attention to herself, when lunch rolled around it Clementine only made it worse. Teasing touches and words, she would lightly rub Violets sensitive sides while humming into her ear, light and quick kisses to her neck when they were close, even slid her hands on her thighs rubbing circles till she got a response from the shorter.

Finally in Violets second to last class Clementine told her to meet up in the private bathroom leading to where she was now. With all Violets primal urges being previously held back she had finally let herself loose a bit knowing no one could hear her now. A few seconds of sitting and whining at nothing Vi jumped to the sudden sound of a knock next to her.

"Vi? Its Clementine open up"

Quickly getting up she unlocked the door and opened it for Clementine, who had a smug grin on her face as soon as she saw Violet.

"Wow you got really pent up now didn't ya"

Clem slipped in locking the door behind her, she placed her hands on Violets sides feeling the fabric and teasing Violet even more. Violet had enough and threw herself on Clementine having lips meet lips in a moment, Clem moved back a bit in surprise but quickly began kissing back. Violet had been in the lead at first, forcing Clem to follow the movement of her lips but had lost that power just as fast as it came, Clementine pushing Violet against a wall causing Violet to shutter at the sudden cold against her. Violet wasn't holding back her moans allowing them to echo in the enclosed area, she had kept them in for too long she didn't care anymore.

Clementine broke away from the kiss to allow them both to breath.

"Didn't think i fucked you up this badly"

Clementine winked at her and kissed Violet again before she could reply, only getting out a muffled whine.

Violet quickly felt a tongue lick itself across her bottom lip, asking for permission to move forward, Vi wasn't about to deny that and opened her lips a bit to allow Clem to explore her mouth. Clem darted her tongue in as soon as she felt her lips open dominating any move Violet would do, their mouths in a heated battle full of moans and whines from Violet. That kiss had lasted much longer and when they broke apart for much needed air Clementine lightly trapped Violets tongue between her lips and pulled back gathering all the liquids left on Vi's tongue. Clementine looked down to the shorter, she always hated when Clem did that, well she loved it but it got her so flustered every time this time being no different.

In an attempt to escape the taller's gaze Violet looked off to side, unknowingly exposing her neck now to Clem, who wasting no time in attacking the shorter's weakest part on her body.

A sharp gasp followed by more whines and grunts followed as Clementine peppered Violets neck with quick and soft kisses. Finally landing somewhere that seemed to cause the best reaction from Vi she began to kiss and suck at that area until she knew a mark would show. Violet had grabbed and pulled at Clem's back as she toyed with Violet, finally asking for what she desperately needed.

"Clemen- fuck please, i need you oh my god"

She barely pushed that out between breathy moans and whines. Clementine chuckled into Vi's neck as her hands danced their ways down Violets body till settling on her thighs. Lightly pushing her legs apart Clem had muttered something out as she pulled away from Violets neck.

"Sit down, it'll make this easier"

Violet following her instructions immediately slid herself down the wall, legs spread slightly for the taller to sit between them. Clementine met with Violets eyes as her hands lingered on the brim of Vi's loose pants, asking for permission with her eyes. Clementine had always been overly careful with consent and would make sure no matter what the other was always ok, Violet loved it.

"Yes you can move forward and i know the safewords, red for stop, yellow for slow, and green for good"

Clementine smiled at that, she would always ask if she remembered the safewords just to be sure and Violet had found it annoying at times but would always be thankful for Clem's caringness for the shorter. Planting a quick but loving kiss to Violets lips before she pulled at Vi's pants, slowly removing them to tease Violet.

Once the cold air hit her bare legs Violet attempted to close her legs together but was stopped by Clem's body and hands quickly pushing them back apart, one trailed itself lower and lower till it met Vi's boxer's. Violet wore boxers just because they were more comfortable and could care less what others thought of it, Clementine liked it though and had bought a pair for herself and ended up liking them too. Clementine tugged at the brim of those glancing once more to Violet, asking once more if she was ok with this. Violet whined and threw her head back lightly hitting the wall, sometimes Clem's caringness counted as teasing and she hated it.

"Fuck yes Clem please just fuck me already i need this so badly"

Violet felt herself lightly hump the air in need. Clementine just smirked and let out a low chuckle to all of this. As she removed Violets boxers she leaned into Vi's ear.

"Your so cute when you beg for me"

Violet groaned and felt Clementines hand quickly rub against her pussy, Violet was soaking by now making Clem chuckle once more into Vi's neck. Clementine had begun kissing along Violets neck once more as she rubbed Vi, coating her fingers in the other girls fluid before teasing her entrance directly with her index finger. Violet whined at the teasing, she had been though enough and just wanted release, Clementine quickly noticed this and gave it finally giving the squirming mess of a girl underneath her what she so badly needed.

Violet felt one finger enter quickly and began to explore her hot and wet walls, finally with some friction Violet moaned out load, the echo in the small room not helping. Clementine choose to not risk someone hearing by planting her lips on Violets to silence her, Violet followed Clem's movements right away allowing the new pleasure to envelop her. Clementine had sped up with her handy work by now, thrusting in and out while feeling around between each thrust, Violets hips moved along with Clementine's finger mildly helping her. Suddenly Clem pulled out her finger adding another one to go along with it, Violet broke the kiss to moan out in pleasure before Clem quickly connected their lips once more, this time shoving her tongue into her mouth in hopes it would be harder to break away from next time.

Violet had been teased for so long she had no idea how long she'd last like this, she knew she wasn't there yet but that it would be approaching soon. Clementine could feel how more wet Violet had become and thrusted into the shorter faster and harder wiggling her fingers around the warm tight hole in hopes of finding that sweet spot. Clem knew she found it when she felt Violet shutter and moan again into their kiss, attacking the spot over and over again, she has quickly added a third finger to drive Violet even more off the edge.

It had worked, as Clementine attacked Violets sweet spot she felt heat pooling in her stomach. Violet pulled away from their kiss, a string of saliva connected between their lips before disappearing.

"C-Clem, im aH close"

Violet moaned those words out before she felt Clementine attack her neck once more, sucking and kissing at a random part now. Edging the girl closer to her orgasm she lightly nibbled on Vi's neck, that being the push she needed.

Violet felt her body lighten and become heavy at the same time, her limps gittered around before locking in place around Clem's body, she felt herself tighten around Clementines fingers inside of her, Violet's hips slowly stop thrusting as she came near to the end of her orgasm. Violet lay limp underneath Clem, she felt her fingers leave and Clementine kissing lightly to the spot she bit on Vi's neck.

After a few moments of Clementine holding her lover and kissing she stood up and tossed Violet her pants and boxers back.

"Class will end in a few, think you should make it there before someone comes looking for you"

Violet huffed at that and groaned, she really didn't want to move at all but had to. Violet quickly threw on her clothes, although she stumbled and had some issues she was able to get them on. Clementine poked out the door making sure no one was around before exiting, Violet following close behind, her face flushed a deep red now realising what she did, Violet took her hoodie and put the hood on to hide her embarrassment. Clementine looked behind her seeing the flushed girl smiling to herself a bit before grabbing her face with one hand placing another quick kiss to her lips.

"Your helping me when we get back to my place"


End file.
